The present disclosure relates to a distribution panel. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a structure in which an arc is easily discharged even in a narrow space when the arc is generated in a main busbar compartment.
Distribution panels are equipment that receives power to supply the power to load equipment installed in each power receiver.
Such a distribution panel may monitor, control, and protect a power system, and electronic equipment such as a circuit breaker, a current transformer, a power transformer, and the like may be accommodated in the distribution panel so as to be used.
In the distribution panel, the circuit breaker (CB), the current transformer (CT), the power transformer (PT), a main busbar, and the like may be accommodated in a cabinet. Also, a PT compartment, in which the PT is accommodated, a CB compartment, in which the CB is accommodated, a main busbar compartment, in which the main busbar is accommodated, and a cable compartment, in which a cable is accommodated, may be provided in independent spaces of the distribution panel.
An arc may be generated in three-phase short circuit in the distribution panel. Since the distribution panel has a sealed inner structure, in the case in which the arc is not properly discharged when the arc is generated, for example, a member of a door of the distribution panel may be separated due to the high pressure of the arc to make loss of lives.
Thus, generally, the distribution panel is provided with a relief device and an arc duct, which easily discharge the arc when the arc is generated.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a distribution panel according to the related art. In a distribution panel 1a according to the related art, when an arc is generated in a main busbar compartment 50a, a passage communicating with the arc duct 70a may be opened due to rotation of the relief device 80a to discharge the arc to the arc duct 70a. 
However, in the case of the relief device provided in the main busbar compartment 50a according to the related art, it is necessary to secure a front and rear width of the arc duct 70a at a predetermined distance so that the relief device 80a is sufficiently opened while being opened toward the arc duct 70a. 
Thus, the overall size of the distribution panel 1a may increase for the front and rear width of the arc duct 70a that is necessary for the operation of the relief device 80a. Therefore, it is difficult to miniaturize the product.